


sweaters against suits

by socioloeygy (loeyfy)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Slut Shaming??, Spit Kink, a bit of exhibitionism, a bit of exhibitionism??, and more I think?, are my tags even right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/socioloeygy
Summary: Chanyeol is a good friend of Baekhyun's father. Usually visits their house every Saturday.And during those days, seeing Chanyeol, he can't help but to press his thighs together. He just wanted to call him Daddy as he fucks him hard in his bedroom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	sweaters against suits

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to post it here. It's messy and well... underwhelming. Don't expect. Ignore the ugly title, I can't think of any lol
> 
> Anyways, this is a tweetfic posted in my fic account 👉 @loeyfy 
> 
> It's also unedited ahahaha.

It was yet again another Saturday and Baekhyun can't help but to giggle to himself. He knows he's going to see Chanyeol again, hear his deep voice that makes Baekhyun whimper. 

Baekhyun likes how Chanyeol looks. He doesn't look like a 38 year old man at all. He will always wear a white dress shirt, hugging his body perfectly. Baekhyun can only adorn his prominent muscles once Chanyeol decided to remove his black coat.

Baekhyun likes how Chanyeol's slacks fits him, once he takes a sit Baekhyun can see a bulge on it. He knows it's big. Chanyeol surely knows how to style his hair as well. Baekhyun can only wonder about messing with it as Chanyeol pound on him hard.

Baekhyun doesn't really interact with Chanyeol that much. He's afraid that he couldn't stop himself from whimpering or pressing his thighs together. With only the slightest scent of Chanyeol's perfume has Baekhyun shaking already. Chanyeol is too much for him to stand, he's too much for his sanity.

As Baekhyun got out of his room, he can already hear Chanyeol's voice, it's really deep that Baekhyun wouldn't mind if he will call him slut or whore with that voice. He can talk dirty to him and Baekhyun will only moan and cry for more. Just by thoughts of it, Baekhyun is already shaking. He could only wish. 

He went down the stairs, wearing an oversized hoodie and a short that reaches until his mid-thigh. He can't deny that he wore it intentionally but once he met Chanyeol's eyes with his own, he can't help but to bow his head a little and fumble with the hem of his hoodie. Chanyeol's looking at him and he can feel himself panting lightly. Chanyeol is indeed too much for him.

Since his father is back facing him, he didn't notice how Baekhyun closed his thighs tightly. But of course, Chanyeol saw him. Chanyeol's seat is facing him and he's staring at him, waiting for Baekhyun to raise his head again.

It's a good thing that Baekhyun's father is too immersed with the paperworks in front of him, so Chanyeol can freely stare at Baekhyun, the boy is obviously having a hard time already. 

So Chanyeol cleared his throat and greeted Baekhyun, getting both Baekhyun's and Mr. Byun's attention.

"Hey there Baekhyun." said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun suddenly stood straight as his father decided to turn his body to him. Greeting him as well.

"Oh I didn't notice you there Baekhyun, is there anything that you need?" Mr. Byun asked which Baekhyun shook his head to.

"Nothing dad, just checking up on you guys." Baekhyun said while trying his best to smile, refusing to look at Chanyeol again.

"Hmm, okay then." Said Mr. Byun before going back to his work.

Baekhyun bowed before throwing one last look to Chanyeol. Good thing he's as busy as his father again which made it easier for him to go straight to the kitchen.

\-----

During dinner time, Mr. Byun made Chanyeol stay for a while to eat with them. It's not like he always eat dinner with them whenever he's at their house but Chanyeol couldn't say no. Mr. Byun is like an older brother to him since Chanyeol is 7 years younger than Mr. Byun.

They've known each other for a long time since Mr. Byun is also a business partner to Chanyeol. During his visits every Saturday, they will either talk about business, do the paper works when they have a project together or sometimes, they just simply hangout.

As the dinner ended, Baekhyun is still focused on his plate while his father and mother talk to Chanyeol. He only looked up when his father called him.

"Baekhyun?"

"Yes dad?" 

Mr. Byun spared him a glance before giving Chanyeol a smile.

"Walk Chanyeol to the gates. I'm having a bad headache, I can't walk him out." Mr. Byun said as he massaged his temples.

Baekhyun can only nod as they all stood up. Before going up stairs, Mr. Byun bid Chanyeol a goodbye. Once he left, Mrs. Byun called for the helpers to clean up the table. 

The moment that table is all cleaned up, Mrs. Byun bid Chanyeok goodbye as well and went to follow her husband to their room.

"Chanyeol, drive safely okay? Baekhyun, walk him out as what your father said." With that she left. They stood there for two minutes before Baekhyun decided to speak.

"Uhm, I, I'll walk you until through the gates Mr. Park." Baekhyun tried not to stutter and he guess he succeeded on that part. Chanyeol only stared at him before nodding. 

Baekhyun walked out of the kitchen with Chanyeol walking closely behind him. He can feel himself having a hard time breathing.

Chanyeol gathered his things first before they head out. Once they are out of the house, Chanyeol closed the door that made Baekhyun to look at him curiously. Chanyeol only gave Baekhyun a small smile before holding Baekhyun's hips lightly with his left hand. Baekhyun felt like he stopped breathing.

"W-what is it Mr. Park?" He asked with a shaky voice that made Chanyeol's grip on his hips tight.

"Nothing." Chanyeol shrugged but does otherwise. He leaned down until Baekhyun can feel his hot breathing against his ears already. Baekhyun can't help but to hold onto Chanyeol's clothes, grabbing the black coat almost suddenly.

Chanyeol chuckled with this action. Lowering his head until his nose is against the younger's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the younger.

"You're so cute Baekhyun. So adorable." Chanyeol said as he pressed a light kiss on Baekhyun's neck, once, twice, thrice.

"So fuckable."

Baekhyun's breathe hitch as his hold onto Chanyeol's coat tightened. He never felt so weak like this. 

"M-Mr. Park—" he tried to speak but he doesn't know what to say. 

"Hm?" Chanyeol's hand then found its way to one of Baekhyun's butt cheeks. Caressing it. Baekhyun can only bury his face on Chanyeol's neck, moaning silently against it. 

While caressing the younger's ass, Chanyeol decided to nibble on Baekhyun's neck lightly. Sucking and kissing it as well repeatedly.

"D-daddy—" Baekhyun said suddenly.

Chanyeol's actions are only minimal but his mind is already spinning from pleasure that he can't help but to blurt the words out. With this, he heard Chanyeol cursed 'Fuck' before gripping on his ass tightly. Sucking his neck that Baekhyun can feel it leaving a mark already.

Chanyeol then stopped sucking on Baekhyun's neck and removed his hand from the younger's butt cheeks.

"Please what Baekhyun?" Chanyeol said while looking at Baekhyun as he straightened his body, forcing Baekhyun to step back and reveal his face.

"I-" Baekhyun's hold onto his shirt tightened but the younger is not speaking.

"What is it baby boy? I'm listening." Chanyeol said as he ran his left hand on Baekhyun's hair, it's wet because of sweat but he doesn't mind. Baekhyun only closed his eyes and refuses to answer. With this, Chanyeol's grip on Baekhyun's hair tightened, forcing the younger to open his eyes.

"Speak. When I'm talking to you speak or I'll leave you here." Chanyeol's grip on Baekhyun's hair tightens as he speak, making Baekhyun whimper from the pain.

"I- fuck me. Please. Mr. Park." Baekhyun cried out. Almost pleading as he held onto Chanyeol even more, bringing their bodies closer.

"That's not what you're calling me earlier. But okay, if that's what you want baby boy." Chanyeol said before chuckling. He patted Baekhyun's head lightly before giving the younger a peck on the lips.

"First, I need to get my car out of here. They might suspect us if they won't hear me leaving right?" Chanyeol said as he takes his phone from his back pocket. Baekhyun can only watch Chanyeol as the older dials a number.

"Where are you?...I need you here at the Byun's to get my car out of here in 10...I'll call you again to pick me up. Bye." After Chanyeol have ended the call Baekhyun looked up at the man curiously. Chanyeol noticed the look from the younger so he just shrugged and spoke.

"That's my driver, he's going to get my car out of here." 

"Oh." Baekhyun nodded as he understood Chanyeol's plan. His shoulders dropped as he leaned on the older. Chanyeol then wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, moving his thumb in circles against it. 

It was silent after a few minutes until Chanyeol heard small whimpers from Baekhyun.

"What is it Baekhyun?" He asked. Baekhyun blushed as he shook his head lightly, biting his lower lips.

"N-Nothing. I just— I can't wait Daddy." Baekhyun said with a hint of embarrassment laced in his voice.

"Nervous?" Chanyeol asked.

"Not r-really. A bit." Baekhyun answered as he sighed. Chanyeol hummed only before lowering his head and bit Baekhyun's earlobes lightly. Nibbling it before peppering the younger's jaw and neck with kisses. 

After doing it for a few more times, he settled on Baekhyun's neck to suck and leave marks on it. His left hand surely didn't stay at place as well. Chanyeol's left hand sneaked through the bands of Baekhyun's shorts and underwear, touching the soft skin under it. 

Chanyeol caressed it a few more times before settling a finger between the cheeks of Baekhyun's butt. Baekhyun wants to moan loudly but he knows that he can't especially that they are outside of their house. It's a good thing that it's dark already and that they aren't actually being caught by the dim light above the door. 

He can also feel that Chanyeol can press his finger and he's already touching the rim of his hole. That thought made Baekhyun take a deep breath a before biting his lower lips again. 

And just as Baekhyun bit his lips, Chanyeol did exactly what he was thinking. Chanyeol pressed his finger against his hole. Moving it in a circular motion. 

"Aah D-Daddy..." Baekhyun felt like crying again but he can't help but move his hips backward. He felt Chanyeol's finger pressed harder on the rim of his hole, almost pushing the head of it in.

"You like that baby?" Chanyeol asked as he teased Baekhyun's hole. The younger nods as an answer that made Chanyeol stop.

"Words, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said and kept his hand still, not even his finger against Baekhyun's hole is moving.

"S-sorry Daddy. I like it so much! Please." Baekhyun said but Chanyeol removed his hand out of his shorts which he responded with a whine.

"Why.." Baekhyun asked while looking up to Chanyeol as the older stepped back away from him, creating a space between them.

Chanyeol gave him a small smile before fixing his coat.

"I think my driver's already here. So be patient, open the gates for me hm?." Chanyeol said and before walking towards his car.

Baekhyun tried composing himself as he followed the man's instructions. His legs felt so weak but he was able to walk towards the gate. Upon opening the gates, Chanyeol drove out of them before getting out of it and letting the driver to drive it away. 

Once the car is already far, they went inside again and closed the gates. No talking, just actions.

As they head towards the main door, Chanyeol stopped.

"I think you should check first if anyone's downstairs." He said.

"Uhm. Yes, of course." Baekhyun said before opening the door only to see the lights turned off already. He went in a bit more and met with no one. So he came back to inform Chanyeol which followed him immediately back inside. As they walk, they tried not to create any noise. 

When they reached the top of the staircase, they hurriedly walked towards Baekhyun's room. It is on the opposite end parallel to his parent's room. Baekhyun can already feel the weight of what they are supposed to do but doing it secretly, it excites him and turns him on even more. 

They are in front his bedroom's door which Chanyeol didn't mind as he turned Baekhyun around to face him. As he does so, he claimed Baekhyun's lips and pinned the younger against the door. It happened so fast that Baekhyun can only grab on Chanyeol's hair, opening his mouth when he felt the older's tongue against his lips. Taking the opportunity to insert his tongue between Baekhyun's parted lips, Chanyeol's tongue met Baekhyun's. 

They continued making out against Baekhyun's door, hot breathing fanning each other's faces. It was so hot. Baekhyun can only moan when Chanyeol sucked his tongue. Hearing Baekhyun's little moans, Chanyeol immediately grabbed the younger's ass, lifting him up as he squeeze onto it. Baekhyun got the signal and jumped slightly to wrap his legs around Chanyeol's waist. He can feel Chanyeol's hard on when the taller pressed himself against Baekhyun.

The contact made Baekhyun press his body closer to Chanyeol. He wants the older to take him there and then, he would've begged but Chanyeol already took a step a back from the door, still carrying him.

Chanyeol tightened his hold on Baekhyun's butt using his left hand before using his right hand to open the door in to Baekhyun's room. Everything happened so fast after that. Baekhyun can only feel his body meeting his soft mattress while Chanyeol is standing at the edge of the bed, removing his coat and loosening his necktie.

Baekhyun would've thought everything is a dream but he can't deny how warm Chanyeol's hand against his cheeks as the taller leaned towards him to touch his cheeks. Letting it rest there before moving it to 

Baekhyun's hair, patting it lightly before pulling it back. Making Baekhyun hiss in pain and arch his back however Baekhyun couldn't deny how he loves the pain. He would ask for more, for Chanyeol to pull it harder but he would rather ask for that later, he just wanted to free himself from his clothes. They're too much for the heat that he is currently feeling.

"Remove your clothes. Don't leave anything on. Be quick." As if Chanyeol heard his thoughts, he intsructed without a thought. Removing his hands on Baekhyun before unbuckling his belt.

Baekhyun took a deep breath before sitting on the bed and quickly shoved his sweater off, revealing his hard, erect nipples. It was sensitive enough that the contact with his sweater running on it made him squirm a little.

Baekhyun spared Chanyeol a look and he felt his mouth went dry when he saw the man taking his pants off, he can see how prominent the bulge with just the brief that the man is wearing. Baekhyun can see the outline of Chanyeol's cock and it made him whimper that grabbed the older's attention. He thought Chanyeol will give him a blank expression, but the man has a smirk plastered on his face.

"I said don't leave anything on, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said as he got closer to the younger, hovering over him. The taller already have his left knee between Baekhyun's legs while the other rest against the edge of the bed.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol called out and he can see the panic on Baekhyun's eyes as the younger moved quickly, kneeling on the bed as he brought his shorts and underwear down and settling again on the bed when he completely took it off, displaying his leaking cock for Chanyeol to see.

—

Baekhyun might have his mind floating around from too much pleasure as Chanyeol dug his fingers deep in him.

After stripping in front of the said man, everything went quick for Baekhyun even though he knows how Chanyeol took his time worshipping his body. How the older trailed kisses from his neck down to his inner thighs, leaving marks along with it. 

Before having himself open like this, Chanyeol didn't miss the chance to eat the younger out. Having him writhe and moan as he fucked him with his tongue. After doing so, Chanyeol immediately inserted his middle finger passed the younger's rim.

That's why, currently, Chanyeol is taking his precious time fingering Baekhyun. Watching the smaller moan with lips parted making it possible for some drool to escape from his mouth. 

Baekhyun is beautiful like this, Chanyeol thought as he curled his fingers that made the younger cry from pleasure.

"You like that baby?" He asked while using his free hand to pinch Baekhyun's right nipple. When Chanyeol didn't receive any answer, his fingers inside Baekhyun stayed still. His free hand still abusing the younger's nipple, occasionally pinching and moving his thumb on it in a circular motion.

"Aren't you going to answer? Look at you being a slut right now." He said before hitting one of Baekhyun's nipples lightly. Baekhyun should know by then that he hates it when the younger doesn't answer him. 

Baekhyun moaned at the sudden pain, as if it is also drowning him. He wants more of it. 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol's voice was hard, almost as if he's demanding for the boy to respond verbally and that's when Baekhyun felt empty all of a sudden. The man have completely removed the fingers inside him. So he can't help but elicit a cry.

"I-I'm sorry. Please. Daddy— it's so good.."

Upon hearing this, Chanyeol can't help but to coo at how eager and needy the younger boy is. His baby boy can get consumed with pleasure easily but he won't let him go easily. Hence, Chanyeol decided to give the young boy a few spanks on his ass cheeks. He knows the boy loves it when he slapped his nipples earlier and got a good reaction.

Right now, Baekhyun is a sobbing mess— tears coming out of his eyes and drool escaping past his swollen lips. He just looks thoroughly fucked even though he wasn't.

"My boy, you look so pretty right now." As Chanyeol said those words, he leaned down as he aligned his cock on Baekhyun's hole. He can't wait anymore, the night is not getting any younger and his patience is growing thin. He needs to fuck his baby right there already.

"So beautiful, my little slut."

Chanyeol said before letting the head of his cock passed through the younger's rim. Only to receive a cry, the boy has been begging for a minute now. So Chanyeol gave what the boy have been lusting for a long time now. In one slow thrust, his cock is already deep inside of Baekhyun's hole— the tip touching the younger's prostrate making him curl his toes from all the pleasure fogging his mind.

A throaty moan also escaped from the young boy, almost as if he's holding back from creating loud noises. Supposedly, no one can hear them. With soundproof walls— they are more than safe from being heard outside.

The older one can only groan as he let the boy adjust. Until he felt a tap on his right arm that he looked up at the boy to make sure he got the signal right. He met the younger's eyes and when he did, the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Please. Fuck me already, Mr. Park."

And so he did, he started giving off slow and lazy thrusts. Baekhyun is surely tight despite being eaten and fingered earlier.

The moans coming out from the boy is music to Chanyeol's ears. He can't believe how this young boy— his close friend's son is having its hole fucked by him.

"You've been wanting this, right? Baekhyun?" He asks as he increased his pace, the sound of skin slapping drowning Baekhyun's cries of "Yes" and "Harder".

As Chanyeol's pace got faster and harder, he lifted Baekhyun's right legs to hook it on his shoulder. Right now, he's fucking the boy open and the said boy can only cry out his moans. Feeling every inch of Chanyeol's cock against his walls despite the layer of condom.

He's been waiting for this and it feels surreal that all of this is happening. Baekhyun gripped on Chanyeol's arms, bringing the man down and almost folding himself on the process. But Baekhyun couldn't care less, he wants to taste Chanyeol's lips against his again as the older one fucks him hard on his mattress. 

The kiss was sloppy, full of spit involved but Baekhyun gladly receives most of them. He likes it, when he feel so dirty only for Chanyeol. He'll be Chanyeol's slut if the man would allow him to be. 

Chanyeol's hands were now wondering around the boy's body, still keeping his pace that drives Baekhyun's mind hazy. He spits on the boys lips every now and then, only to be satisfied with how Baekhyun licks and swallows them. 

After a few more hard thrusts, he felt the boy beneath him shaking— Baekhyun's cum was everywhere mostly on his stomach. With every thrust, Baekhyun's cock produces more cum. He would've punished Baekhyun, how the boy didn't even warn him but he will let this one slide. 

Chanyeol can already feel himself close. So his thrusts became sloppy but still on a pace where it hits Baekhyun's prostate, driving the boy mad with too much pleasure. 

When Chanyeol felt his cum pooled on the condom, Baekhyun is crying already from too much stimulation. The boy can feel Chanyeol's hot cum against his wall— almost feeling but not much because of the elastic layer preventing him. 

Chanyeol did a few more thrusts before completely pulling out his cock from the boy's hole. He carelessly removed the condom— not forgetting to tie it up before throwing at a bin across the room.

He want back to Baekhyun and showered him with light kisses— on his neck, chest, cheeks, lips and lastly on his forehead. That was such an intimate thing to do but Chanyeol couldn't help it before bringing the boy to his arms.

"Baekhyun?" He spoke when he saw how the boy's eyes started to flatter. He must be tired after all. 

Baekhyun can only hum when Chanyeol sat up, back against the headboard of his bed. So the boy made himself comfortable above Chanyeol, sitting on the older's lap and resting his head against its chest. They are both sweaty and still covered with cum but Chanyeol and Baekhyun rested like that for a while. Chanyeol's hands playing with boy's hair or wandering if on the boy's back. Just light, feathery touches. Nothing more.

After a few minutes, Baekhyun spoke.

"So, isn't this the part where you're supposed to leave hurriedly?" He asked which received a chuckle from Chanyeol.

"Why? Is this a movie?"

"I don't know. It just feels like one. Too good to be true?" Baekhyun answered, to be honest he is kind of nervous.

"You really are still young." Chanyeol said before kissing Baekhyun on the lips.

"We should do this more often." Baekhyun said after breaking the kiss.

Chanyeol raised his right eyebrow, giving Baekhyun a hard look.

"O-Only if you want to—" Baekhyun added nervously. Maybe he's thinking through this all too much. What if this is a one time thing only?

"I don't know Baekhyun."

——

Chanyeol may have said that night that he doesn't know but pretty much they can't help but to meet every now and then for the following weeks after that night.

Most of the times they would fuck in Baekhyun's bedroom, sometimes at Chanyeol's place where they can do it against the wall, on the dining table, on the sofa. There would be times as well that Chanyeol will take Baekhyun to the pool just to fuck him there. Baekhyun loved the thrill. And so does Chanyeol. Right now, that's all that what matters.


End file.
